The Wind of Change
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Just to let everyone this was not going to be the actually title for this story. But I forget what it was and so this came to mind. Anyway summary is inside since that's easier for me. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am again starting my second sequel this time it's my third SD Card. So yeah same like last time check my profile for the pairing of this story. And there isn't going to be a love triangle, but instead Fox will be unsure of his feelings towards Peach and Ike just seems to be getting in the way (not romantically just gets in the way). And something will happen to Bowser that no one would expect. So I hope you enjoy this story and all of wonders that it holds.**

**I do not own Brawl (super cool of a game though).**

The Wind of Change

It was somewhat chilly spring morning at the Smash Mansion as Bowser, Zelda, and Bowser Junior were unpacking in their room. Well, at the parents were once Junior saw Nana he was off in a heartbeat. So as the two were unpacking Zelda tried to start a conversation with her husband.

"So Bowser what do you think of this year's tournament?" Zelda asked as she put some clothes in the closet.

"what's say Zelda I couldn't hear you?" Bowser asked, as he came into the room with the last set of suitcases.

Zelda walked over and took some of them from him as responded with, "I said what do you think of this year's tournament?"

Crossing his arms Bowser stated, "Well, from the looks of things it seems like Marth, Samus, Fox, and Peach will be entering in this tournament like last year."

"Yes but don't forget I think Junior and Nana might enter in this one. However, I'm not sure if there'll more or not by the time it starts."

Bowser nodded in agreement as the door opened and Bowser Junior came in slowly trying to sneak past them.

Raising an eye brow Bowser asked, "What do you think your doing Junior?"

Junior froze when he heard his father's voice as he replied, "Nothing papa I was just going to get my paintbrush."

"And why were you going to get you paintbrush?' Bowser asked, tapping his foot on ground for an answer.

Junior answered with, "I wanted to show Nana what it looked like so we could make a plan for the tournament."

"Well, your not going to able to do that." Bowser said, trying not to yell right away.

"Why can't I?!" Junior shot back at his father.

"Because you didn't help unpack that's why!" Bowser snapped back at his son.

The two growled at one another as Zelda said, "Well, I'm going to get something drink do you want something Bowser?"

He didn't answer so Zelda sighed as she left the room and the two continued to glare at one another.

Meanwhile Peach was unpacking her things when she heard a knock on her door.

"Just one minute." Peach said, as she put away her last dress before opening the door.

She closed her closet and opened the door and saw Fox standing in front of doorway with a smile on his face as he said, "Hey Peach happy to see me?"

She immediately hugged him as she replied with, "Yes and I've missed you Fox."

This made Fox blush as he said, "Well, Peach there's something that I've been wanting to tell you every since last year's tournament."

"Really Fox what is it?" Peach asked, breaking off the hug.

Fox began to blush very redder as he answered with, "Well, I want to say that I-. Hello Peach how are you." Ike said, cutting off Fox's sentence.

Fox glared at the swordsmen as Peach replied, "I'm fine Ike and how are you?"

Ike was going to answer however, Peach heard a beeping noise from her oven as she said, "Oh, I'm sorry Ike but I have check on something." Peach said, as she closed her door.

Ike turned around and saw Fox glaring at him as he asked, "What?"

"Don't give me that Ike you clearly cut me off a few minutes ago." Fox snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry about that I was going to ask if you and Peach were entering the tournament like I heard you did last year." Ike said, putting one hand behind his neck.

"Yeah we are. So what's it to you." Fox said, angry still in his voice.

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck to the both of you that's all." Ike replied, as he walked away from Fox.

Fox sighed as he walked away and said out loud, "Oh, well guess I have wait until another time to Peach how I really feel about her."

Back in Bowser and Zelda's room Bowser and Junior had finally stopped glaring at each and had apologized as the door opened and Link walked in and said, "Bowser may I ask you something?"

Don't you know how knock?" Bowser asked.

"Yes but the door was a bit open so I just decided to walk in. Anyway I thought I would show what I found on of my latest adventures." Link stated, as pulled out a sword from his back.

When Bowser looked down however, it was the Master Sword that Link was holding. This sword had a circular type end on both sides of the front of the hilt as the handle curved also, but it had more of a rope type design, and finally the bottom had a green gem with a golden ring surrounding it.

"So do you what the called?" Bowser asked, as he took it from Link carefully.

"Actually I have no idea what it's called. However the villagers called it The Four Sword." Link replied, as he started to leave.

Bowser noticed this and asked, "Wait don't you want this back?"

Link shook his head as he said, "No I figured you should have it since you are the King of Hyrule now."

He left the room as Bowser continued to stare at it as Junior walked into the room and asked, "Hey papa what's that?"

"Hmm oh, just some sword Link wanted me to have." Bowser answered, at was about to set down however, the sword and Triforce of Courage began to glow and Bowser and Bowser Junior began to glow too. And was the light had disappeared they collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few moments later Zelda walked into the room and said, "Okay I decided to just bring a pitcher of water just in case-."

She stopped her sentence as soon as she turned around and saw two people lying motionless on the floor. She quickly grabbed the pitcher of water and throw on both Bowser and Bowser Junior.

The man and boy started to cough as Zelda bent down and ask, "Are both alright?"

Looking up at her the man said, "Of course I'm alright Zelda."

"H-How do you know my name?" Zelda asked, backing away a bit.

Taking a step closer the man said, "Zelda it's me Bowser."

Shaking her head Zelda replied with, "No you can't be Bowser you're a human."

"What are you talking about Zelda?" Bowser asked, as she grabbed both his and Junior's hands as she placed them in front of the mirror. When they both saw themselves they let a scream because what they saw was a man with Marth length of hair and pure red eyes. While the boy had a full head a hair that when down to his back and same red eyes like his father.

Zelda then noticed the Four Sword lying down on the ground and lightly glowing as she picked it up.

"I think this might have been the reason for both of turning into humans." Zelda stated, as checked Bowser's left hand only for him to see the Triforce of Courage was no longer shining like earlier.

She then brought her eyes up to match his as they just stared at one another until Junior said, "I don't mean to break up this moment, but what we going to about clothes mama?"

"Well, Marth can help with that." Zelda said, as she left their room to go find him.

After about maybe five or ten minutes Bowser and Junior could here Marth's voice as he asked, "Okay now what did you need me-."

He stopped and looked at Bowser and Bowser Junior just standing there as he said, "Oh, so this is why you were looking for me."

"Yes and now that you know why could please hand them the clothes that I suggested?" Zelda asked, as Marth nodded and handed both Bowser and Bowser Junior their clothes.

After about five or ten minutes later Bowser and Bowser Junior both walked out of their rooms with the clothes on that Marth had given them. Bowser had a brown cape, light blue armor, white pants and black boots. Bowser Junior had on an orange cape with green armor, and white pants with red gloves also. Zelda walked over and helped Bowser Junior pulled his back and she tied a very short sky blue colored bandana around his head.

Marth gave Bowser seven rings as Bowser asked, "What are these for Marth?"

"Well, since you are a king you need to have something one that lets people know that your royalty."

Bowser nodded as he tied his swords sheath around his waist and put the sword away. Bowser Junior did the same with paintbrush as Bowser got the last ring on his finger.

They both walked over to the mirror and Bowser smirked as he said, "Hmm, not bad I suppose."

Junior had a huge smile on his face as he said, "Wow I look awesome I have show Nana what I look like now. Thanks Marth."

He was then out of the door in a flash shouting Nana's name.

Zelda turned around and said, "Thank you very much Marth."

"No problem Zelda and hopefully I'll have some good competition this year with you now using a sword Bowser."

Bowser and smirked as he replied, "Well, I have been watching you, Link, and Ike practice so I'm going to surprise with my moves."

Marth nodded as he extended his hand and said, "Well, then may the better swordsman win."

Bowser shook his as their eyes met with a look of detrainment on each other's face as Marth left the room thinking how interesting this year was going to be.

Meanwhile before the tournament started tomorrow Fox wanted to try and tell Peach how he truly felt about her (again). And so he found her in the grand hall staring out a window as Fox walked her and said, "Uh Peach?"

She turned and replied, "Oh, Fox there you are after my cake was done I wanted to ask if you wanted some, but you had already left the doorway to my room."

"Oh, sorry about that it's that I really need to tell something." Fox said, trying not to get nervous.

"What is it Fox?" Peach asked, getting a bit closer to him.

Taking a deep breathe Fox said, "Ok I just wanted to tell you that-""Hey Peach it's me Daisy and I've brought Rosalina along too." Daisy shouted, as they approached the two.

Peach saw them both and said, "Daisy, Rosalina how are you? Fox this is Daisy and Rosalina."  
Daisy gasped as she said, "Oh, so this the guy named Fox that you'd been talking about ever since last years tournament."

This made Peach blush as Fox hello to the tow and they were both on their way.

"I'm sorry about that Fox. Hey how about tomorrow after the first match of the tournament starts why don't you by my room around lunchtime." Peach said.

"Sure I guess I could do that." Fox said, as Peach kissed him on the cheek and giggled as she left the room and left Fox red in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so before this chapter starts I just wanted to let everyone that the Four Sword has a blue circular shape at the end (not green) surrounded by gold. Just wanted to get that out of the way since I should have noticed it sooner since it's on my background for my computer in the corner. Anyway on with the story where in this chapter there be some Wolf and Lyn moments, and don't worry I won't forget about Bowser Junior and Nana either. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 3

That next day Wolf was walking the halls of the Smash Mansion minding his own business until he heard a faint sigh just ahead of him. He figured it was nothing and continued to walk further down the hallway. He then noticed Lyn sitting against a window with her head slightly down.

"So what's the problem with you Lyn?" Wolf asked, as he approached her.

She looked up and answered, "Oh hello Wolf I'm just a bit disappointed is all."

"Disappointed about what?" Wolf asked, now standing right next to her.

She turned slightly and said, "Well, you see yesterday when I found out about the tournament I asked Mario if I could join as well." Wolf nodded as she continued, "But he then told me the only to do that was if I had a partner. So I agreed to find one for the tournament and I knew I either wanted to ask either maybe Ike or maybe Lucario. But when tired looking for them I couldn't find them and when I thought of asking you it was really late and so I decided wait until today to ask you."

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Wolf asked, smirking.

Smiling Lyn replied, "Yes you're right in front me. So you really wouldn't mind being my partner for the tournament Wolf?"

Shaking his head said, "No I don't mind being your partner at all. In fact we better hurry if we don't want to miss picking our number."

He grabbed Lyn's hand and so they were both running down to the grand hall. Once they got there Lyn stopped and stated, "Hey Mario I've found my partner."

He nodded as he added Wolf and Lyn to the list. While just had a look of shock oh his face as Wolf asked, "What's your problem McCloud?"

Fox simply answered, "I don't have problem I just can't believe that someone is actually teaming with you in this tournament."

Putting one arm around Lyn Wolf said, "Yeah well, you've got your girl and now I've got mine."

Having Wolf's arm Lyn made blush while Peach and Fox both were blushing a deep red from Wolf's comment.

Mario then cleared his throat as said, "Okay everyone-a will all-a of the-a teams pick-a a numbers-a?"

Daisy then shouted, "Wait I haven't found my partner yet!"

She quickly looked around the room until she spotted something that caught her eye. That something was Charizard who was talking to Pikachu about something, but all Daisy knew was that she had found her partner.

She ran up to him and asked, "Hey Charizard do you want to be my partner for the tournament?"

He smiled as he said, "Sure I don't have anything else to do."

"Great!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed one of his claws and brought him over to where all of the other teams were standing at.

While Mario was explaining the rules to everyone Rosalina was watching until someone said, "Excuse me?"

She turned out noticed a man in all green (well, mostly green) and she said, "Oh, hello I'm Rosalina and you must be Link I've heard much about you from Peach."

"It's very nice to meet you Rosalina so are you here for the tournament as well?" Link asked, as he shook her hand.

"Oh, no I'm not but Daisy wanted to me to come so I had no choice in the matter." Rosalina said.

"Well, you don't mind if I a few of matches with you do you Rosalina?" Link asked, thinking how she looked kind of like Peach.

"No not all Link I would like the company." Rosalina answered, as the two sat down to see what would happen next.

The teams had just started to pick their numbers has Bowser Junior and Nana had picked number 6 while Dark Link and Dark Samus had picked number 3 Bowser and Zelda had picked number 4 and Marth and Samus had picked number 7. Fox and Peach had gotten number 5 as their number. Charizard and Daisy had number 1 And finally Wolf and Lyn number 2.

First Match

Charizard and Daisy vs. Wolf and Lyn

Second Match

Dark Link and Dark Samus vs. Bowser and Zelda

Third Match (and final match of the first round)

Bowser Jumior and Nana vs. Fox and Peach

Link just sat there in shock and disbelief as he watched his "dark" self take with Dark Samus. He knew that he didn't want those two to win that's for sure.

"Link is everything alright?" Rosalina asked, concern in her voice.

Getting out his thoughts Link answered, "Yes everything is fine."

**Okay so this isn't my best ending for a chapter, but that's okay and I've got to ask I wonder who will this tournament? Course you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see who goes on from the first match.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the numbers were picked Mario got everyone's attention and said, "Okay-a we are-a going to-a start the-a tournament right-a now."

Everyone gasped at thinking it would start to tomorrow, but this didn't really anyone since they knew it was early in the afternoon anyway so why not start it now. So Wolf, Lyn, Charizard, and Daisy were teleported off to The Temple (Hyrule Temple) for the first match.

The match started off with Wolf and Lyn appearing on the stage by Warp Magic. While Daisy came down onto the stage by a cloud and she then throw Charizard's pokeball while she winked and shouted, "Alright!"

The match so went under why as Wolf slashed Charizard only to be burned by his Flamethrower. Wolf was going to give up as he soon jumped into the slammed Charizard down to the ground.

Lyn however, was having no trouble Daisy as she had just thrown her to the ground. When Daisy stood up she whistled for a Snifit who appeared on stage and shot a bomb-bomb and Daisy soon caught and throw it at Lyn making her fly into the air as Daisy punched her even further into the air only by slammed down by Lyn's sword.

The battle was getting more intense as a Smash Ball appeared and Charizard broke it easily and whose both Daisy and him glowed Daisy said, "HA!" as vines soon engulfed the course leaving both Wolf and Lyn trapped as Charizard sent a Fire Blast at them making them both go flying off stage.

However, Lyn was able to make it back onto the stage since she didn't have as much danger as Wolf did. Lyn quickly ran over towards the edge of stage to Wolf almost to the edge, but he couldn't make it until Lyn bent down quickly grabbed his hand. She tried her best pulling him onto the stage and then Daisy and Charizard both came charging at her full speed. Wolf was able to pull himself up as he sent both Charizard and Daisy flying and out of the match.

Once everyone had gotten back Wolf turned and said, "Uh thanks for trying to pull me up back on the stage Lyn."

She smiled as she replied, "Don't mention it Wolf that's what comrades do for each other."

He nodded in agreement as the two headed out of grand hall with Wolf still thinking, "_Why in the world would she even about that type thing a match?"_

When Daisy and Charizard got back Daisy was disappointed as she said, "I'm sorry Charizard I thought we had the match for sure."

"That's okay Daisy we've just got to keep working together to get better since it was our first time fighting as a team."

Daisy then stood her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek as she said, "Your so cool Charizard. Bye."

She ran out of grand hall leaving Charizard both confused and speechless while you could him blushing and touching his cheek.

Bowser Junior and Nana were both playing outside as Junior stopped running and turned around and said, "Hey Nana can I tell you something?"

"Sure Junior what is it?" Nana asked, as he walked her over to a patch of flowers.

Gently taking her hands he said, "Well, I know that my papa says this a lot to mama. But I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens in our match I will protect you no matter what."

Blushing Nana said, "That's so nice of you Junior and I'll do my best to watch your back too."

He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek as she asked, "What was that for Junior?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I don't know, but my papa does that to my mama a lot."

They soon both laughed and continued to play Bowser and Zelda both watched and heard everything as Bowser said, "That's our boy."

Zelda nodded as she said, "Yes it is and I think those two look cute together don't you Bowser?"

Bowser just responded with, "Yeah I guess they look cute together."

Zelda started to laugh as Bowser asked, "What's so funny Zelda?"

Walking up to him Zelda answered, "You are." she then kissed soon they were both lost in the moment together. For about five maybe ten minutes though because then they heard Junior call out, "Eeewwww, my mama and papa are making out!"

They both broke away from each other blushing as Bowser snapped back, "Why don't you just keep on playing and hope you don't face me and your mother in the semi finals!"

"Whatever." Junior said, as him and Nana both left to go inside.

Meanwhile Fox had just knocked on Peach's door as she answered it and said, "Oh, Fox I'm so glad you're here please come inside."

Fox walked in as Peach closed the door and asked, "Would like some tea?"

"Sure." he said, as he sat down outside on the balcony.

After a few minutes Peach joined him and handed him a cup and the tea into it as she sat down and asked, "So what did you want to tell yesterday Fox?"

He slightly choked on the tea as he answered, "Well, I just wanted to say that I-."

He stopped and stared into those blue eyes of hers as thought to himself, "_Come it's now or never."_

Continuing from where he left off Fox said, "I just wanted to tell you that I lo-" and right when he was about to say it there was knock on Peach's door as she said, "I'm sorry Fox I'll be right back."

As she left the balcony Fox mumbled, "Every time I get a chance to tell her that I love her someone always gets in the way."

She soon returned and said, "Fox we're going to have another guest join for tea."

"Who?" Fox asked, taking another sip of his tea.

The figure out onto the balcony and Peach said, "It's Ike."

That made Fox almost spit out the tea, but he swallowed it as he said, "Great." While he really thought, "_This is going to be a long afternoon."_

**And there you go another chapter is done. Boy am I good or what? Anyway hopefully I'll think of more moments for everyone and don't worry Fox will tell Peach the how he truly feels, but until later on. Sorry but first Ike has to leave the picture before that can happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the next chapter and just to let everyone know that once this tournament that I made up is over doesn't mean that it's the end of the story. Even I'm not sure why I'm going to do this, but it just seems fair for some reason. Anyway enjoy and prepare yourselves for more moments with my pairings.**

Chapter 5

That next day it was Bowser and Zelda's match in the tournament and everyone was very interested on how Bowser would fight now that he was a human and used a sword. The only one that showed the greatest interested however, was Ganondorf since he thought that this would be his best opportunity to kidnap Zelda yet.

In Bowser and Zelda's room Zelda was thinking that she would surprise everyone with her new red dress that she had just gotten before they had left Hyrule.

"Zelda aren't you ready yet?" Bowser asked, outside of bedroom door.

"Just wait for one minute okay?" She responded as she continued to change.

Bowser crossed his arms as Junior messed around with his paintbrush by throwing it in the air and then catching it.

About five minutes later the bedroom door and Zelda walked out of the room in her new dress.

"Wow mama you look pretty." Junior said, as he put his paintbrush away.

"Thank you Junior. So what you think Bowser." She asked, walking towards.

Bowser just continued to stare as he said, "You look breathe taking."

Blushing slightly Zelda replied, "Thank you, but I just thought I would put this one since not that many people have since me wear this one before."

"While even thought it isn't that new it looks nice on you." Bowser stated, as the three left their room.

Meanwhile in the grand hall Fox continued to get more and more annoyed the longer that Ike talked with Peach.

"So Peach are looking forward to your match tomorrow?" Ike asked.

Peach nodded as she said, "Yes I am looking forward it. I just hope Fox and I do well in this tournament like we did last year."

Getting closer to Peach Ike said, "I'm sure you'll do fine Princess."

Fox then looked noticed that Peach was staring at him. He began to walk over and once Ike noticed him he said, "Oh, I should get going I'll see around Peach."

As Ike was leaving he "accidentally" bumped into Fox as he said, "Oh, sorry Fox I wasn't watching were I was going."

Fox gave him a quick glare as approached Peach.

"What's wrong Fox?" Peach asked, getting his attention.

"Nothing's wrong Peach." Fox answered, a hint of anger in his voice.

Grinning Peach asked, "Fox you wouldn't happen to be jealous with Ike talking with you or you?"

"What no way. Why would I be jealous of Ike?" Fox slightly snapped back.

"There's no reason to get angry Fox because you know I care about you more." Peach said, as she took his hand.

"You do?" Fox asked, now staring into her blue eyes.

She nodded as she said, "Yes and I-I love you Fox."

"Y-You love me Peach?" Fox asked, getting a bit closer to her.

He then said, "I love you too."

Giggling Peach replied, "I knew that Fox."

"You did how?" Fox asked.

"Because whenever you were to tell that something would always happen. So I knew that you loved me." Peach said, as they kissed each other lightly.

Ten minutes later Bowser, Zelda, Dark Link, and Dark Samus were teleported from the Mansion to Smashville.

They appeared on the stage with Zelda using her magic to teleport Bowser and herself onto the stage while Dark Link and Dark Smaus both came out of a portal of darkness. The began with Bowser and Dark Link's swords clashing against one another over and over. That is until Bowser grabbed him and set him a flame with sword. He then throw him on the ground.

Dark Samus on the other fired a missile at Zelda, but she used Nayru's Love to send right back at her. Dark Samus then shot a charged shot at Zelda. Yet again Zelda dodged it by using Farore's Wind to disappear and then reappear right behind Dark Samus. She then made her go flying with a charged magic attack.

A Smash Ball then appeared on the stage as both Bowser and Zelda both broke it. And soon Zelda stopped both "Dark" smashers with her magic as Bowser ran towards them. He then stopped and trolled his sword around as his rings glowed. After this he let a "Humph!" he the started to attack them restlessly without stopping until he slashed right throw them. He then jumped back towards Zelda and sheathed his sword and when he did this a huge explosion appeared on stage as both Dark Link and Dark Samus were sent flying and were soon KOed and both out of the match and tournament.

When Bowser and Zelda arrived back at the Mansion everyone started to talk to them about "How great the match was." or "That they did really well." What no one noticed was that both dark smashers had left the mansion in a portal of darkness.

Meanwhile Wolf and Lyn were having a conversation with each other.

"Alright Lyn I still don't answered why you tried to help yesterday." Wolf said, crossing his arms.

Lyn looked away as she responded, "Well, it's because I almost lost a lot of friends during a war."

"Really?." Wolf asked.

She nodded as she answered, "Yes but thankfully no one was lost at all during that awful time. And so I just like to share the victory with others more so then sharing alone." She stopped as she finished with, "Since I've been alone for some time now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lyn." Wolf said, as he gently pulled her into a hug.

**Okay now to just clear some more things up. One what Lyn said at the end is because on one of my files on the Fire Emblem game I beat without losing a single person. And two I didn't have her fall in love with any of the guys that you could pair her up with. So that is why I made up that Lyn was starting to fill only being on the plains by herself (again). And I hope I didn't make Wolf seem to soft hearted, but if I did I will fix it right away.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again I forget to mention yesterday that just because Fox and Peach told each other that they loved one another doesn't mean that Ike knows about it (maybe).**

Chapter 6

That next day was a very rainy one with no sign of stopping anytime soon. But no one let the bad weather get in their way of watching the next match in excitement because this next match was Bowser Junior and Nana going up against last year's winners Fox and Peach.

Before the match started however, Link couldn't help but ask Rosalina, "So Rosalina are you and Mario just friends?"

"Yes were just friends Link why do you ask?" Rosalina said.

Link blushed as he replied, "Oh, no reason thought I would ask is all."

Smiling Rosalina said, "You know Link it's alright if you like me."

"I-I um well, I-." was all Link could get out as he continued to stare into Rosalina's eyes.

"I know what your trying say and I agree we should still get to know each other more right?" Rosalina suggested, getting a bit closer to him.

He nodded as he said, "Yes because you do make me very interested with your connection to Mario is."

"Oh, that I will gladly tell you all about tomorrow is that okay Link?" Rosalina asked as turned to watch the match.

Link nodded again and saw her smile as he thought, "_I hope she's as interested in me as I am with her."_

While this was going on the two teams left the mansion and were teleported to Corneria on top of the Great Fox. Bowser Junior and Nana both jumped off the Condor while Fox jumped out of his Arwing he and caught Peach easily setting her down on her feet. The battle started off with Nana hitting Peach with her hammer, while Junior jumped into the air and smacked down to the ground with his paintbrush.

Fox then quickly ran towards them both and tried to kick them. However, it was blocked by Junior's paintbrush as he trolled it around really fast. Peach and Fox both attacked them both from the front and back sending the two children in the air only to be knocked down by Nana'a hammer.

A Smash Ball soon appeared as Fox was about to bust it open only to be stopped by Junior's paintbrush once again. This gave Nana the chance to broke the orb as they both glowed. And then a huge bolder of ice came crashing down onto the Great Fox, only to be stopped by Junior. However, once he hit with his paintbrush the bolder broke into many different colored ice picks. And once all of them had hit Fox and Peach they were both out of the match and out of the tournament for good.

Once Bowser Junior and Nana were back at the mansion they both jumped up and down as they said in unison, "We won! We won!"

Bowser and Zelda both walked up to them as Zelda said, "That was a very good match Junior."

"Yes you made me and your mother proud." Bowser stated, as he bent down put his on his shoulder.

"But what if we have to fight you and mama in the finals papa?" Junior asked, worry in his voice.

Bowser just smiled at as he answered, "You don't need to worry about son. And even if we do fight each other I just want you know that I don't want you holding back on us just because we're your parents understand?"

"Yes papa I understand." Junior said, as he walked away head down a bit.

Meanwhile Peach had already when back to her room and sat very still outside. She wasn't upset about losing to the children at all. It was just that even though she had told that she loved him (which she did very much so). It's just for some reason she had started to have feelings towards Ike as well, not knowing what to do the Princess just sat there staring up at the sky.

She then heard a knock on her door as she got up and said, "Coming."

She was expecting to be Fox, but when she opened the door it was Ike as he said, "Hello Princess may I come in?" Ike asked, as he stood outside her door.

"Yes please do come in." Peach replied, letting him inside and then closing the door behind him.

As she sat down she said, "Ike there is something that I must tell you."

"Let me guess you and Fox finally told each other that you love another right?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

"H-How do you know that Ike?" Peach asked, shaking a bit.

"I over heard you two talking while I was leaving, but I knew not to say anything." Ike answered, standing up.

He gently took Peach by the hand and said, "But just to let you know Princess my feelings for you are the same as Fox's."

"What are you trying to say Ike?" Peach asked, now somewhat really nervous.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you Peach." Ike said, now getter closer to her.

Peach said nothing as Ike continued, "I've loved you ever since I joined everyone else at the mansion."

"But Ike I already love-" Peach said, as Ike stopped her.

"I know you already love Fox. However," Ike stopped what he was saying and kissed Peach passionately.

And the worst part of all was that Fox was just about to open Peach's door.

**And that's it for today. Sorry if it's odd, it's just that if the weather bad it can sometimes affect me creative wise and sometimes I just don't want to anything. At least I got this chapter done and tomorrow you'll find how Fox reacts to what he sees.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fox started to turn the knob on Peach's door as he said out, "I really hope Peach likes the gift that I got her."

As he opened the door however, he saw Ike kissing Peach and made Fox become very angry as he was about to go up there and punch Ike's lights out. But then Peach broke free and slapped hard right across the face.

Ike put his hand to his cheek as Peach said, "I'm sorry I had to that Ike, but you left me with no other option."

Ike began to leave as he aid, "You know I knew you were going do to that, but that's alright because now I do get it. You and Fox love each other much and I won't get in the way again."

"You better not try that again unless you want me to give a fat lip!" Fox somewhat shouted, glaring at Ike.

"Don't worry Fox I doubt Ike will try that again right?" Peach asked, walking outside as Ike nodded.

"You have my word that I won't get in the middle of you two ever again." Ike stated, as he left Peach's room still holding his hand over his cheek.

Fox walked outside while he said, "Uh Peach?"

She turned around and asked, "Yes Fox what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to give this to you." Fox answered, as he handed her a bracelet.

She hugged him as she said, "Thank you Fox that's so sweet of you."

"Your welcome Peach." Fox replied, as he returned the hug.

Meanwhile in the grand hall Wolf still thought that Lyn had another reason for wanting him as a partner for this tournament.

And while she was walking up towards him he said, "Alright Lyn it's time to fuss up."

"What do you mean by that Wolf?" Lyn asked, now standing in front of him.

"Don't give me that Lyn I know you picked me as your partner for a totally different reason that you aren't telling me!" Wolf snapped back at her making her smirk.

"That is why I picked you as my partner. You mind me so much of a very good friend of mine." Lyn said, still smirking.

"How do I remind you of one of your friends?" Wolf asked.

'Because you act the same way he does. You're very brash and impanation like he is. And you yell at people just like he would, but you apologize afterwards and deep down you have a very caring heart like he does." Lyn stated, she turned slightly away and finished off with, "But the only difference between you two is that I never fell in love him."

"So are you trying to tell me that you love me?" Wolf asked, turning her so that she was now looking at him.

She nodded her head as she answered, "Yes that is what I'm trying to tell you Wolf I love you."

On the hand Daisy had an idea for Charizard as she asked, "So Charizard have you ever played baseball?"

"Baseball no I haven't played it before, but Trainer would always talk about it a lot." he said.

"Really well, then how about we each get a team of three and we'll play three inners." Daisy said, excitement starting to build up inside of her.

"Sure, but what happens if my team wins or if your team wins?" Charizard asked,

tilting his head to the side.

Smiling Daisy answered, "Oh, don't worry you'll find out about that tomorrow."

Daisy then ran off to go get her team of three set up for tomorrow.

Outside of mansion the two dark smashers were having a little talk.

"So you want me to try and get rid of my master?" Dark Link asked, angry in his voice.

Dark Samus nodded as she said, "Yes since it's obvious that Bowser can defeat easily then it shouldn't be hard for you to do the same."

"But you forget me made me from the darkness." Dark Link stated.

"So what does that mean?" Dark Samus asked.

"It means that he could get rid of me whenever he chooses." Dark Link answered.

"But you forget I will be fighting with you." Dark Samus said, getting closer.

"Why would you help me?" Dark Link asked.

"Because this will prove that you are no longer that man's puppet anymore." Dark Samus said, as she left through a portal of darkness.

"Smirking Dark Link said, "Once we get back to Hyrule you will be the one who is no more Master Ganondorf."

**And that's sadly it for today. I'm sorry I can't think of anything else to add, but tomorrow there will be three things going tomorrow so hopefully that will make up for today. So review and I'll update tomorrow (like no one knew I was going to say that).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four smashers appeared on the Battlefield stage with Zelda using her magic to warp both herself and Bowser. Wolf and Lyn appeared on the stage with warp magic as the four took their stances.

The fight began with Bowser and Lyn clashing swords this time (thought Bowser was going to fight Wolf didn't you). Lyn had the upper hand as she slashed Bowser upward only to be hit by Din's Fire. She quickly turned around and charged at Zelda while Wolf slammed Bowser down to the ground with a meteor smash.

While Lyn was charging Zelda tried to grab her, but she was stopped and thrown almost over the edge by Wolf. However, she was able to recover, but was knocked out of the match by Lyn who had slashed her sword downward leaving Bowser to fight for his team.

When Wolf was about to kick he countered the move by side stepping him and then striking him with his sword setting him a flame. He then fallowed that move up by hitting how in the air as a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. Lyn almost broke it, but she was stopped by Bowser who throw her off to the side.

He then jumped and smashed the item with ease as he began to glow. In mid air Bowser ran at Wolf full speed as the two where locked in a duel of sorts. With Bowser slashing away and with Wolf trying to block the attacks and when Bowser was finished he pointed his sword downward as a giant flow of lava came bursting from the ground and sent Wolf and Lyn off screen and out of the match making Bowser and Zelda the winners of this round.

**And that's it for right now I might update later on tonight, but I'm not sure right now. But at least you know now what's left in this story right? Anyway review and I might have another match in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's on to the next chapter were we'll see what will happens when Charizard goes on to the baseball field. But um just to let everyone I changed my (again) and so there won't be a game played, but something will happen.**

Chapter 9

After the match between Wolf, Lyn, Bowser, and Zelda was over Charizard had found out that Daisy had changed her mind and just wanted to practice with him first to see if he would be good to play against.

So as he walked out onto an opened field he saw Daisy standing as she said, "Well, are you ready?"

"Sure I guess I'm ready." Charizard said, smirking.

"Okay so if you can hit a over those trees that are way over there by the lake. Then I you can decide if you want to team up with me again next year." Daisy said, as she was about to throw ball.

Charizard nodded as the baseball was flung forward by Daisy. So Charizard swung the bat and hit ball as it went farther and farther off in the distance and Daisy was in both shock and awe as she saw the baseball go flying past the trees and she could hear a faint splashing sound as it hit the water.

Walking up towards him Daisy stated, "Wow Charizard that was amazing. I can't believe that the baseball went that far."

Remembering what the deal was however, Daisy asked, "So um what's your decision? Do you want me to be your partner for next year or not?"

Smiling Charizard answered, Course I want you to be my partner Daisy. In fact I'd like to get to know you more so we can be more prepared."

"Really that's so cool that you would say that because I was thinking the exact same thing." Daisy said, as the two headed back inside.

Meanwhile Marth and Samus were having a bit of talk with each other about who they wanted to face in the finals Bowser and Zelda or Bowser Junior and Nana.

"So Samus if we were to face Bowser and Zelda do you think we would stand a chance?" Marth asked, standing next to her.

"Well, considering that I beat her last year in a one on one match I'm not that worried about facing those two." Samus stated.

"But you forget we never got a chance to versus them for the championship last year remember?" Marth also stated.

"True, but we know their attacks so they would be a challenge for us. However, I think Bowser Junior and Nana could pose a threat since they are younger and faster." Samus said, as Marth nodded in agreement.

He then added, "Yes and Junior seems just as good as his father is, maybe his a bit better then father too."

"You do bring up a good point Marth, but all we have to do is try our best and make sure that they both do not broke open the Smash Ball." Samus said.

"You're right, and remember I'll be there to protect you." Marth said, taking her hand.

"Marth I think I know that by now since we have been married for sometime now." Samus stated and then added, "But it's still nice to hear you say that and I will do the same."

**Well, um I guess that's it again for today. Tonight or tomorrow you will find out who wins the semi final match and fights Marth and Samus in the finals. And again I'm sorry this one is short it's that I have really, really bad Wolf/Peach fever. Meaning I can't stop playing the two or can't stop thinking about the next story, so these next few updates might just be the two finals fights and then a happy ending like always. So thank for reading this short chapter and the last two fights will be very surprising.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That next morning was the morning that Bowser Junior dreaded the most knowing that in just a matter of moments he would be fighting his father and mother to see who would go on to the finals. He knew that his father didn't want him to hold anything back, so figured the best thing to do was prove to everyone that both himself and Nana could on to the next day and win it all.

So the four smashers were teleported to Bridge of Eldin where both Zelda and Bowser appeared on stage by Zelda's magic. While Bowser Junior and Nana jumped off the Condor and both teams were ready to start the match.

Both Bowser and Junior swung their weapons at one another only to have them cancel out the others attack. This continued to happen until Bowser grabbed his son and throw him onto the ground while setting him a flame. Junior recovered quickly and soon hit his father over and over his paintbrush in a circular motion.

Nana on the hand was having a bit of a hard time hitting Zelda since whenever she would try to freeze her Zelda would use Naryu's Love to send right back at her. Nana soon stopped and inside of trying to hit with her block of ice she sent Zelda flying with her hammer.

A Smash Ball soon appeared on the stage as Junior and Nana being lighter then Bowser or Zelda were able to smash the item with ease. Soon once again a giant ice bolder came down upon the bridge until Junior stopped it with paintbrush and broke it into many different colored ice picks. Both Bowser and Zelda tried to block the attack as best they could, but they were sent flying after their shields had broken from the seemly endless number of ice picks.

After Junior and Nana had come back to the mansion Bowser and Zelda both walked over towards them as Zelda said, "You did very well, you two."

Nodding Bowser added, "Yes you made us both very proud son."

"Thanks mama, papa now I know for sure that Nana and I will beat Marth and Samus and win it all." Bowser Junior stated, excitement in his voice and joy in his eyes.

**And again that's it for now. Hopefully later on tonight I'll get the final match in and of course the happy ending too. So watch for later on tonight because that is when this story will come to it's end.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The final day of the tournament had finally come and both Junior and Nana were ready to go and win it all.

Before they left however, Marth said, "You know Junior I was kind of hoping to face off against your father, but after watching you fight in all of your matches so far. I think you're just a good of an opponent."

"Uh, thanks Marth." Junior said, as the four left the mansion.

The two teams ended up at Castle Siege as Marth and Samus used Warp Magic to appear on the stage while Junior and Nana jumped off of a condor. The soon began as Junior charged at Marth only be blocked and counter afterwards. Junior soon jumped up and throw Marth into the air and then combining him again and aigna.

Samus on the other hand was kicking and hitting Nana with her Plasma Whip. But Nana side stepped it and hit her with her hammer sending her flying into the air as Junior jumped into the air and hit her off to the side. However, Samus used her Plasma Whip to grab onto the edge of stage as it began to change.

After a moment or two the four were now in the throne room of the castle as Junior hit Samus and Nana finished her off by hitting her with her hammer yet again. Only right after Nana did this Marth hit her from behind with the tip of his sword KOing her in an instant.

So now it was just Marth and Bowser Junior as the two began to strike one another like crazy as the course yet again began to change. This time they were now in lava type area of the castle. Junior then hit Marth hard with his paintbrush sending him flying and when Marth was going to grab onto the edge, Junior jumped into the air and hit him again KOing him instantly. With that final attack this made Junior and Nana the winners of this year's tournament.

As Junior came back to the mansion he was greeted by Nana who hugged him and said, "That was so awesome Junior I knew we could do it."

Blushing Junior replied, "Yeah that's great Nana, but I want to ask you something?"

"Sure Junior what is it?" Nana asked, as they began to walk outside.

Seeing both of them leave Zelda ask, "Bowser where do you think those two are going?"

Bowser just replied, "It doesn't matter really since I doubt that they'll go that far anyway."

Once outside Junior turned around and said, "Nana do you want to go on an adventure with me?"

"Sure Junior, but where would we be going?" Nana asked, slightly blushing.

'"We could go anywhere we wanted to across Hyrule remember I'm the prince of Hyrule now so we shouldn't have a problem if we needed to stay in a far away village."

"Well, exploring a new place would be fun so sure why not." Nana said, as the two headed back inside.

Meanwhile Link could longer hold his emotions inside as he was looking for Rosalina. He finally found in the grand hall as he said, "There you Rosalina."

"Oh, Link hello why were you looking for me?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Well, I was hoping if I could show you around Hyrule sometime." Link said, blushing.

Kissing him on the cheek Rosalina answered, "That would be really nice and maybe we could get to know each other more."

He nodded as they grabbed each other hand and also headed outside to join everyone else in celebrating Junior and Nana's victory.

However, Peach had seen and heard what Link had asked Rosalina as she let a, "Aawww." What she didn't know was that Fox was right behind her as she quickly turned around and was face to face with him.

Smirking Fox said, "Hi there I knew I'd find you here."

"Yes and this is the five time that you've snuck up on me." Peach stated, as they started to walk down hallway.

"Well, you know it's all out of love Peach." Fox said, as they continued to walk down the hallway hand in hand.

**And that's the end of this story. Now I can't wait to start my second SD Card story with me favorite pairing out of all of my SD Cards Wolf and Peach (claps). I'm sorry about being so excited about it. It's just that you have no idea how happy I was to find out that Wolf was in Brawl (and not some teaser like in the intro for Melee). Anyway thanks for reading the story and I'll post the first chapter of my new story up tomorrow.**


End file.
